creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Updownradio's creepy side
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Playground Massacre page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:01, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Genre Listing Please only add categories to pages that are from the Genre Listing. Inside there is thunder in your heart 04:48, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:40, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Nope do what you will, It's just hard to stay inspired when you get blocked with all the rules so maybe you should see that. Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:16, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for one day for reuploading your deleted page after a warning. Please pay attention to warnings left on your talk page in the future. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 23:50, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :^ Now it's a three day ban for re-uploading a story that failed to meet quality standards. The next infraction will be much lengthier. Stop. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:48, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::It's now a week ban for reuploading your story again. I've explained the deletion below, if you don't fix those issues and submit a deletion appeal, and proceed to reupload the pasta, your ban will continue to double each time, until we have no choice but to permenantly ban you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:44, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::As this is the fourth infraction, the ban is bumped up to two weeks. The fifth time you do this, you will be banned permanently. Stop. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:08, July 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deletion Your story has a lot of issues that mean it isn't up to our quality standards. Take any paragraph in your story, and you will see it is littered with awkward phrasing and incorrect grammar. "About five years ago (missing comma) a massacre at a playground was done by a mad man with a SKS assault rifle that the police couldn't identify (this sentence is awkward, should be re-arranged), (sentence should stop here, becomes a comma splice) about (how do the police not know the exact number?) three children, one girl and two boys, and two mothers with one of them pregnant (one of whom was pregnant) and a women and her dog were pronounced dead on (at) the scene, along with the mad man (madman) who killed himself at the end by self immolation, making a body count of nine people dead, and no one wounded, (sentence is too long) because the man aimed for the heads, the police left the massacre a secret to the public, but not the mad man (new sentence) the police simply named (him) "Murder suspect one". No matter (no need for double space) how many descriptions the police put up of the man, and no matter how many times the police checked the records of criminals, no one could identify the man and (they could find) no knowledge of his motives." There were many of these issues in every paragraph I read. There are many issues with the plot. For example, as I mentioned earlier, how did the police not know the exact number of people who died? You say the gunman aimed straight for the victim's heads, so it's not like the bodies would have been so destroyed they weren't identifiable as individuals. Why would the police not tell the public about the massacre? I'm pretty sure someone would have seen or heard the gunfire at a busy playground. You seem to not be sure whether you want your story to be paranormal or not. At times you talk about there being dead animals mysteriously appearing, as if the whole thing was somehow supernatural. Additionally, why does the woman shoot herself when her car doesn't start? It just seems out of the blue. And if she took her gun with her, why wouldn't she take it into the playground, if she knew that the massacre had taken place there and was investigating something (possibly) paranormal. However, what really kills this story for me are the last two paragraphs. First, you randomly switch to a first person perspective which seems jarring and unnecessary. Secondly, and more importantly, the laptop thing makes no sense. How would she be describing all of this on a laptop, given the majority of the time she was attempting to escape from some crazed/psychotic killer? How would she describe her own death, once she was dead? The idea of the narrator finding out this information from her laptop is utterly nonsensical. I hope that's clarified things a bit, your story was deleted because of the issues above. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:34, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, additionally, please calm down when asking about deletions. Screaming abuse at me is not likely to get me to tell you about a deletion. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:37, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism You've been blocked for 2 weeks for vandalizing pages. Vandalism is considered a very serious offense here and will not be tolerated. I strongly suggest you use this time to consider why vandalizing pages is a bad idea, and also review our Vandalism Policy, because next time you do so, your block will be expanded to a month. In this case, since the vandalism was relatively minor, you have only been given a week-long block. But seriously, grow up, this is just ridiculous. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:19, July 15, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:45, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :As are other users who take the time to write out their stories, use the writer's workshop, etc. and make sure they meet quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:52, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ::It really doesn't as your dyslexia doesn't impair your ability to use the writer's workshop or to ask someone for help. There's even a blind writer who uses screen-reading software to write/edit. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:51, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:58, September 23, 2015 (UTC) "Suicide" is not a viable category. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:01, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sorry you feel that way, there's always the writer's workshop if you decide to come back. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:21, September 23, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:54, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: You can't delete an account, but you can request it to be closed. Here is a link on how to do that. Read the instructions carefully as closing it is a permanent thing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:49, December 9, 2015 (UTC)